The Inevitability
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: The inevitable dance between to two brothers was finally coming to a close and she had to be there, for Him. She wouldn’t let him die...ItaSaku T just to be safe...


The Inevitability

She had to run, she had to get there. The inevitable dance between to two brothers was finally coming to a close and she had to be there, for Him. She wouldn't let him die, no, she couldn't let him fall from her grasp and fall in the dark abyss and forever be from her till her days are, too, finished and she leaves the realm of man.

The pink haired woman knew it to be futile for her to keep on going, to keep on running faster and faster till her legs burned with such an intensity, yet, she kept on. He would be gone by the time she arrived so what was the point? 'No!' she screamed in her head. 'I will see him no matter the circumstance I will be there, by his side, as he leaves…me.'

Tears ran down her porcelain cheeks from red tinted green eyes, she was tired but the thought of him and is slowly fading chakra kept her body from collapsing altogether. Even if the younger sibling yells and screams at her, she will get to him. No one was going to keep her from the only one who truly believed in her and the only one she will forever love. As she continues to force her legs forward thoughts of the past with him came to the forefront of her memories.

_It was a warm spring day and the cherry blossoms all around fell from their branches, covering the green grass a pink blanket. In the mist of all this pink sat a lone man with long dark ebony hair whom wore a black cloak, the man was a thorn in a land of beauty. He had came here to see 'Her', it was the only time the two of them could truly be alone from all the watching spectators of her home. _

_In the distance he saw her, though if it were not for his continually active kekken-genkai he would have missed her in the horde of pink and green. Her smile warmed him in ways he was not granted most of his life and he loved her for that. _

_When she reached the dark haired man she sat along side, leaning against the tree trunk as well as his shoulder. They just sat there, neither moving in hopes to prolong this single moment with the other. After a moment, a large callused and worn hand entangled itself with the smaller, though still well callused, hand, his thumb brushing small circles lazily._

"_Love, what is the matter?" she asks the young man. She lifts her eyes to meet his usually cold red hues. _

_A small smirk, because Uchiha did not smile, found its way to his lips as he watched her seemingly innocent green eyes. Even though he would never say it out loud to even her, this man who was unnaturally brutal and unkind, had fallen in love with the young kunoichi. _

"Nothing, Sakura, nothing…" he said as he reached up to touch her face lightly, pulling it to him as he did so.

And finally she arrived.

All around her rock had been blown to pieces and all was in shambles from the feverous fight between the two brothers. She didn't stop her quest to be by his side when she had saw the destruction the two had caused to the earth around.

There, laying next to a large wall with the Uchiha Clan symbol on it was he, the one she so desperately needed to be with. As she neared she noticed dark eyes watching her from next the dying, or already past on, Uchiha elder. Tears she had fought to keep in check started to fall hastily down her dirtied face.

Pink hair flew behind her as she ran as fast as her worn and chakra drained legs could take her. Ignoring the words of the younger sibling, the green eyed woman sat tiredly next to the man who had stolen her heart forever, sobbing hard into her hands as she sat by his side like he had once asked.

"Sakura." He had called.

"Un…" she grunted from her place next to him.

"If I fail and die in the near future battle with my foolish brother, will you be by my side?" he questioned her.

"Heh, you dying, now that is someth…" 

"_Sakura." He interrupted her._

"Yes, I will be there, no matter the circumstance, I will be there." She said calmly turning to face the dark haired Uchiha. "For you asked it, love"

"I'm here, Itachi, just like I promised." She whimpered out. "Heh, the least you could had done was wait for me just a bit longer." She half laughed out.

Confused dark hues watched her as she laid her blood stained hand atop his, taking a hold of the already cold appendage. With the other she brushed wisps of ebony hair from his face and smeared blood under his strained eyes.

"My love sleep well and may God have mercy over your soul and grant you into the grand Kingdom of heaven." She whispered to him with love shinning in her eyes.

"Sleep soundly till I come to awake you, my love, and hand in hand we shall enter the Gates together." She said into his ear, as if just hoping he could here her plea.

Fini 

Authors Note- So I read the new chapter of Naruto as I was suppose to be finishing a Frankenstein essay. When I reached the end and found out that Itachi dies I felt a part of me die along with him. And then a story erupted from the back of my imagination and thus my essay was forgotten and I wrote this. I am actually quite proud of how it turned out seeing as this is my first fanfic written in 3rd person and not 1st. Well tell me what you thought and constructive criticism is quite welcome seeing as this is the story in which brought me out of my writers' block. TA!!

RP


End file.
